vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Xhadows
“The Xhadows sleep inside your head, The Xhadows sleep among the Dead, The crawl inside your bed, And eat you while you’re sleeping. First Contact Information not available. Appearance True appearance is unknown. It is rumored that they are insectoid in nature, but are generally invisible. Political Structure The political structure of the Xhadows is completely unknown. . PHYSIOLOGY The Xhadows are powerfully telepathic and have incredible physical strength. They can move quickly. Their anatomy allows them to fly; probably through the use of psychokinesis along with darllstalline wings. Xhadows are very long lived; possibly immortal as the Soul Hunters are rumored to be. PSI ABILITY Telepathy: The Xhadows have very strong telepathic abilities. Distance and dimensional location (in realspace or hyperspace) are not a hindrance to them. At its most weakest level, the xhadow can communicate by sending images directly to a recipient's brain in a form of pictorial communication utilizing forms and experiences from the subject's mind. A more advanced form of direct communication usually occurs when the Xhadow chooses from the mind of the recipient a person that is important (and an authority figure) to that person. Using the memories of that figure, the Xhadow can communicate with the recipient in that form; utilizing direct manipulation and the emotional weight of the figure. Psychic communication between a Xhadow and another usually occurs when the person's mind is in a different state: asleep, exhausted, in a heightened state of awareness. This has led to the association of Xhadows with dream imagery. The Xhadows can often force them into a dream-like state or not. At its even weaker level, the Xhadows can alter a being's conscious perception of themselves to an almost unlimited number of observers (in effect, a psychic cloak). The use of this power requires a certain amount of previous manipulation on the subjects - in effect, programming a preset perception almost at a genetic level, that the Xhadows know how to activate. When appearing before a single subject, the effect is an automatic autonomic reflex and does not strain the Xhadows. When the observers are of different races since each race will perceive something different (or even a race like the humans who have a multitude of religions). The overall effect is that all present sees their own version of a Being of evil masked over the true form of the Xhadows - even those with beliefs that are post-Xhadows influence since the programming is very deep, when they appear, they appear in a dream-like appearance. Telekinesis: In addition to telepathic powers, Xhadows are highly adept in the use of Telekinesis and all forms of psychometry, interface, teleportation, telekinetic energy shields, and psionic energy beams. Recorded telekinetic effects include, but are not limited to, physical violence ranging from the "Darth Vader" choke-hold to full body restrainment and manipulation. While some speculate that Xhadows have the physical ability to fly, it may be that they simply levitate themselves. They are one of the races that have telekimagnitism, the telekinetic ability to counter magnetic hulls. Other Psionic powers: '''They can absorb “eat” other energies. They possibly might have clairovoyance and precognition. ' '''Psychometry:' The psychometric powers of a Xhadow seems to be useful in seeing themselves generated by the release of a large amount of energy that are "painted" on nearby surfaces. They can move their soul into other people, create psionic avatars, and warp reality itself to a degree, trap other beings into other dimensions. Space-Time Dimensional Teleportation: They can travel through space and time without the use of spaceships and without oxygen. They have a large degree of weather and nature control, shapshifting, and dimension-passing. They can generate electrical fields and direct psionic energy to their palms and hands. They are practically impervious to damage and can pass their body to other places, even parts of their body through space and time. This can also give them invisibility. Teleportation: They can Teleport to great distances. The Xhadow Emperor can travel virtually anywhere in the omniverse''' ' '''Interface:' They also display interface with objects and beings. Element manipulation and creation: '''They are shown to have been skilled in element manipulation, like silicon. '''Nature manipulation and creation: '''They can create fog and storms '''Weather control: '''They can control several clouds at once to produce storms. '''Shapshifting: They are shown to shapeshift into many things. Biokinesis: They can alter DNA Structure to a degree. Life and matter Creation: '''They can create life and matter from nothing. '''Skill in both technology and Magic: They are skilled in magic also. Advanced intellect: Their amazing skills makes them against New Forge in advancement of technologies. Near-invulnerability: '''Though beings like Azathoth and God can knock their common folk around, the Xhadows possess invulnerability, more than tough enough to survive nuclear explosions. '''Super Strength: '''The Xhadows strength increases if they absorb beings stronger than them (they can’t absorb God though). They are strong enough to hold their own against beings like superman or Doomsday, and that’s just a simple Xhadow solider. '''Super Speed & Reflexes: '''They posses super speed unlike anything Earth has seen before. A Xhadow solider stopped a gunman from shooting it. '''Self-Sustenance: the Xhadows do not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep and can survive in the vacuum of space. Regeneration factor: They can regenerate almost immediately a body part they lost if they want to. Body part reconnection: '''If they lose a hand or leg, they can control it still, and reconnect it to them. '''Matter Transmutation: '''The Xhadows are able to simply transmute matter by force of will. ' '''Molecular Dispersion: '''They are also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence.' ' '''Avatar Creation: '''A simple thought allows them to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. Example is when they took control of Lord Venro’s ship. '''Psionic Possession: '''psychic abilities to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have or give more.' ' '''Cosmic-level Energy & Matter Manipulation & Absorption: '''They can also mentally control most forms of energy, allowing them to erect protective force fields and project destructive energy bolts. The Xhadow Emperor can even control Entropy to a extreme degree. · '''Energy blasts/' Dark Lighting: '''Dark “Force” Lighting powerful enough to kill powerful beings like Vorlans. · '''Energy Blasts: '''Destructive bolts of energy. · '''Energy Constructs: '''Form Constructs of energy, like weapons or objects. · '''Brown-Light Manipulation: '''They posses power over any brown lantern or any other individual. · '''Force-Field Projection Mental Bolts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. Psionic Shields: Shields that are nearly indestructible, depending on the power of the Xhadow. Psionic projections “copies”: Copies undetectable by even powerful biengs like Zeus. Time Travel & Manipulation: Can time travel easily, even without technology. Aura energy control: '''They can control auras of energy. '''Adaptive Resistances: They can also develop and evolve resistances. This shield is among the strongest in the universe. Michael paralyzed a Xhadow child once with antimatter, but the second attempt backlashed on him. Absorption “Cells”: '''They can replicate and store the special abilities of super-beings in their proximity using "absorption cells" after somehow absorbing beings like Azathoth, they copy the powers and get stronger. '''Adaptive Countermeasures: The Xhadows(or at least the high level Xhadows) can also develop weapons and evolutions to counter an opponent such as the case when they cancelled out a being of nuclear energy. By generating an aura of energy and slamming into it. Another example would be when they breathe flames against Cryokinietics, or spitting out water at pyrokinetics. They can adapt to their surrondings. Magic Mastery and Sorcery: A simple Xhadow solider is able to defeat powerful sorcerers like Dracula with little to no difficulty. Summon extra-dimensional demons. *'Massive Evocation: '''Power to summon supernatural agents. *'Potion Immunity and Immunity to almost all forms of magic''' *'Illusion-Casting: '''Ability to create illusions that not only can be solid enough to harm the person, the person can’t harm it physically'.' '''De-evolution, evolution, & mutation: '''They can take away and grant a beings intelligence. '''Metamorphosis:' Can change into the surroundings. Can stretch body into geometric shapes. Power Augmentation or Bestowal: They can increase the abilities of other beings Antimatter & other forms of matter Waves: ability to create waves that have the power to unmake or remake matter. Reality-warping: They can make things appear out of thin air. “Deadlights”: The same power that was seen in the movie “It”, used by the monster of the same name in that movie, the Xhadows use this everytime someone stares into their eyes or is unfortunate to see the Xhadows past most, if not all, of their disguises. Category:Villians Category:Lovecraftian Horrors/Eldritch Abominations Category:Pure Evil Villians Category:Most Powerful Villians Ever Encountered Category:Villians in New Adventures/ Category:Villians in New Adventures Category:Pscyhic Species Category:Villians in Wormholes Category:Villians in The Chronicles Category:Pure Evil Category:Villians of Missing Adventures